<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary Macchiato by nodrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373827">Diary Macchiato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop'>nodrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48, 戴莫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>戴莫 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diary Macchiato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/戴莫<br/>/17年黑历史存档</p><p> </p><p>#所幸</p><p>到达同一个城市。<br/>渴望四处漂泊，却带着一些些无法抛弃的念旧。</p><p>生诞祭还没着手准备的时候，已经有了或逃跑或奔赴的想法。明明是见过的风景，却还是会怀抱着那份新鲜感憧憬来自远方陌生的抚慰。</p><p>接过担子的这些年，刀枪不入，披甲戴胄。<br/>我是很多人的支柱。<br/>逞强太久，很少有空闲再去回忆自己也曾与她相拥哭泣的日子。<br/>有人说，戴萌是生在莫寒泪腺上的人。<br/>伪装太久，都快忘了自己不是毫无畏惧。一见到她，我同样会不自觉地想脆弱，却只能在台上柔化语气，为她递一张纸巾拭泪。</p><p>年轻的时候，个性没有成熟，能力也还不足以支撑我们度过那些沮丧低潮的时光。哭一哭，发泄出来，起码会比较有勇气去面对痛苦。<br/>现在我们经历过，成熟了，也知道成年人的处事方式。既然可以解决的问题，就不应该哭，不应该用可怜自己或对方的方式去面对纠结与不愉快。<br/>但我们还是忍不住哭了，忍不住在对方面前暴露这么放任软弱的自己。</p><p>眼前的地铁早已驶过，从过去奔赴未来。<br/>我留在时间的缝隙里，荒芜的藤蔓阻止了我的步伐。逃离了那些不安的因子，我仍然不快乐。<br/>她的话，我收着，藏好了，等回去看一个答案。</p><p>也许答案并不重要。<br/>她知我，知我所有的自信来自我的自卑，知我所有的英雄气概来自我的丢盔弃甲，知我所有的振振有词来自我的困惑茫然。<br/>她知我，我必懂她。</p><p>我们彼此宽慰，彼此心疼，彼此理解外界给予的压力。<br/>但我们负隅顽抗之后，不知哪一方先疲倦了。<br/>尖锐的利器从胸口滋长，试探之间，伤痕累累。<br/>我敏感，她不说。<br/>我们默契地困顿于这种关系的枯萎，无力主动。</p><p>我承认，我怕了，我逃了。<br/>莫寒是一个有仪式感的少女，在仪式感里有始有终。她便是那个主笔的作者，她说故事写完了便写完了。<br/>而我猜不到她设定的终。</p><p>我穿梭在新的城市，给几乎所有的朋友买了礼物。<br/>繁华的灯光拉扯成一条模糊的线，延伸到颓唐的阴暗角落。<br/>“戴萌，你怎么忘了莫寒那份礼物？”<br/>故意的小动作，幼稚的行径，假装无情的我要大声嘲笑自己。<br/>我像个风筝，被吹得忽远忽近，她手中握着我的线。<br/>我四处漂泊。<br/>不过是没有地方愿意让我停靠。<br/>我要自由。<br/>最高的自由应以约束为前提，如果莫寒是那个前提，我愿意。</p><p>无尽的世界。<br/>她坐在那里，目光躲闪，向我伸出了手，我没有犹豫地牵了起来，为她驻足。<br/>直到我们用尽所有运气，依然会在彼此身边，无论以什么立场，或羁绊或爱情。<br/>她需要我，我也需要她。</p><p>回中心的途中下了雷阵雨。<br/>天空撕裂出一道道深邃的口子，从里面喷洒出飘忽不定的思绪。<br/>我拖动行李箱，站在她的门口，手里攥着略微潮湿的兔子玩偶挂件。<br/>没有多大念想地敲响房门，反复演习如何语调轻松地对她说：觉得可爱，就顺手给你买了。<br/>一句话而已，放在心上，旁白得支离破碎。</p><p>许久没有动静，可能是不在，也好。<br/>我仔细地拍落衣服残留的雨滴，掏出万能卡走了进去，没有开灯。<br/>莫寒的每一处空间都会被她收拾得整整齐齐，熨帖的细节里全是家的剪影，明明是时间有限的暂居，莫寒却把自己的宇宙放了进来。<br/>想到这，突然感觉自己像是一个抱歉的入侵者，我需要尽快找一处位置将这份无名的礼物安放。</p><p>动作笨拙地打开最上层的空格子。<br/>但貌似不是空格子，灰暗里有突兀的轮廓线条。<br/>打开手机的照明，这些年明里暗里送的东西竟然都在这里。<br/>是呀，她这么聪慧的人，怎么会不知道我的小心思。<br/>小心翼翼地把挂件也放了进去，合上的瞬间，依然不安。<br/>答案并不重要，但我愈加想知道，我只需要回到自己的房间打开那个本子。<br/>我已经是一个逾越在另一面感情线上的人，我没有办法左右自己情绪的蔓延。</p><p>“你回来啦？”<br/>我好像听到莫寒软糯的声音从远处虚幻地飘来，和曾经梦里实现的场景重叠，并不真切。</p><p>我害怕落空地缓缓转移视线。<br/>她浸润在光里，门框方方正正地圈出一个通往这边的窗口。<br/>还以为自己真的很难快乐了，一见到她，就笑了。</p><p>她向我奔来，义无反顾。<br/>眼角晶莹的星光划亮了这片夜空，将牵引我的那根线慢慢收紧。</p><p>“你终于回来了。”</p><p>她的手臂不断收缩，宇宙跟着不断膨胀。<br/>星系间的暂别也是膨胀的一部份，那并不是因为斥力出现了。</p><p>“我的答案，你没看吗？”</p><p>“还没。”</p><p>“我以为你不愿意回来了。”</p><p>“不会的。”</p><p>我其实害怕迷路。<br/>所幸，世界再大，我走不出你。</p><p>#昨晚我错了</p><p>今晚。</p><p>外面下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。<br/>她之前折给我的那一千颗夜空上的星星早早就入眠了。<br/>我们的木屋里，砂壶喷腾着羽毛般轻柔的思绪，床头那只做工青涩的小狼崽玩偶也支撑不住缩进了软绵绵的被褥。</p><p>我站在潮湿的窗口张望，手指因为焦躁的摩擦微微发热。<br/>我生气了呢。<br/>我不知道她什么时候回来，她答应给我带的胡萝卜当然也可能会不知所踪。<br/>而这场突然降临的小雨会不会朦胧住她来的方向，我更希望她不要淋雨感冒。</p><p>我是真的生气了呢。<br/>我又向那只砂壶里加了一勺水，里面的茶叶已然没有香气，这可如何是好？<br/>她一定会讨厌家里慢慢粘腻的霉味。<br/>她会不会都不愿意回来了？</p><p>“叮铃铃。”</p><p>她回来了！<br/>我特意系的风铃终于响了。</p><p>她站在门口，因为这木屋的屋檐狭窄，她的背还遭受着冰冷的雨滴。<br/>头顶的发丝逗留着一片细密圆润的水珠，鞋子湿透了，卷起的裤管上还沾了泥。<br/>她看看我，没有进来的意思。</p><p>我只能松开围裙走过去，手搭着她的胳膊，示意她进来。<br/>“你不是说脏脏的话，不能进屋子吗？”<br/>我没有理这个傻瓜。<br/>让她乖乖坐在小板凳上，用又快要烧干了的水给她泡了一杯她熟悉的桂圆红枣枸杞茶。</p><p>她把茶杯放到地上站起来，将有些凉意的手掌搭在我的双肩，与我对视。<br/>抿抿嘴唇，微微皱起英气的眉毛。<br/>“莫莫，对不起，我没有成功给你带胡萝卜回来。”<br/>我有些无奈地踮起脚尖，摸摸她的头。<br/>“你生气了吗？”<br/>“我当然会生气。”<br/>“对不起，我下次一定给你带胡萝卜。”<br/>说完，她就把脸埋进我的颈窝，轻轻蹭一蹭。<br/>我想了想还是直接告诉她吧，不然她可能会瞎自责，正准备抬起自己搭在她腰间的手臂回拥她...</p><p>“叩叩！莫莫，排练了。”</p><p>我揉揉眼睛起身，这里是我的房间。<br/>开心的梦都不完整呢，总是在即将更开心的时候醒过来，然后成为遗憾的梦。<br/>所以，这是我的执念吗？</p><p>我洗漱完，简单换了一身衣服打开门。<br/>戴萌依然站在门外，面无表情。</p><p>我突然又想起刚刚的梦，盯着她愣住了。<br/>她叹了一口气，把我慢慢推回房间里，手绕到背后锁上了门。<br/>“你最近在生什么气啊？”<br/>的确有很多乱七八糟的事情塞满了脑袋，其实我都知道，不应该去想的，没有意义。<br/>“我们不会吵架吧？讨厌吵架，不管好坏，都不该存在。”<br/>她像梦里那样抱住了我，紧密的距离，温温热热。<br/>“如果生气让莫寒不开心了，无论什么时候都讨厌。如果有理由的话，更讨厌。”<br/>我这次没有犹豫地也抱住了她。<br/>“可能...是因为你太脏了，还没有给我带胡萝卜。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>她奇怪地看着我，摸摸自己的后脑勺。<br/>我朝她笑笑，摇摇头，那些都不重要。<br/>有些害羞地扑进她怀里，努力找个角落让自己圆圆的小红脸躲起来。<br/>“嗯嗯...比起生气，我更喜欢你啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>